Miniatura
by NekoNalu29
Summary: Hola! espero que les guste, dejen reviews, yo les dejo un leve resumen: Natsu Y Happy correteaban en el sótano del gremio mientras Mira buscaba unas cosas; A Natsu se le cae un pócima y queda impregnado de esa verde sustancia, lo que provoca que se reduzca considerablemente de tamaño y es convertirlo en una adorable Miniatura, Y Lucy lo debe cuidar.¿Que sucederá?
1. Chapter 1:Problema

_**Miniatura**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 1: Problema**_

Esta historia comienza como un día como cualquier orto, pero esta ves al Natsu y Happy estaban (nuevamente) aburridos, estos decidieron acompañar a Mira al sótano a buscar algunas pócimas…

-Happy, mira esa pócima!-

-Aye! Es verde!-

-Ni se les ocurra tocar ni una sola de las pócimas- dijo, no, exigió Mira-

-Mira! Eres muy aburrida…-reprocho el pelirosa-

-Aye!-apoyo Happy-

-Natsu, Happy, voy al orto lado del sótano, espero que cuando vuelva no este nada roto…

-Aye!-dijeron ambos-

No importo cuanto les advirtió Mira, pero aun así esto dos empezaron a corretear por todos lados y a tirar todo a su paso, hasta, que una de esas pócimas roció a Natsu.

-Natsuu!-chillo su felino amigo-¿Estas bien?-

-Ha-Happy?-estaba medio alucinando, veía todo borroso-veo todo negro…-se desmaya-

-Natsuu...!-llego Mira-


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy Niñera

DE:NekoNaty29

Capitulo 2: Lucy niñera

Mira y Happy llevaron Natsu a la enfermería.

Tiempo después avisaron a Lucy y al resto del gremio lo sucedido.

-Natsu baka…-Decia Grey-

-Cuando despiertes….-Erza estaba pensando de que forma torturarlo- Te matare…

-Erza, Grey … creo que lo mejor seria calmarnos..-Decía en vano Lucy con un gota bajando por su cien( como las del anime XP)-

De repente, una pequeña pero luminosa luz empezó a brotar enérgicamente del cuerpo de Natsu.

-Miren!-dijo Happy-

-Que sucede Mira?-Pregunto Lucy-

-Por que esa luz envuelve al cabeza de flama?!-

-Contesta Mira!-

-….-No sabia que decir, ella tampoco lo sabia-Happy, tráeme rápidamente el frasco donde estaba es pócima…-

-Aye!.. MAX SPEED!- y se fue volando al sótano-

_o_o_

Al retorno del Felino, este se encontró con una, no tan grata sorpresa…

-Mira, aquí esta el envoltorio del frasco, porque este se…-quedo duro- se.. se rompió,, Natsuuu! que te paso?!-

-Calma Happy, creo que no es nada grave...-respondió la albina-

-P-Pero…P-Pero se volvió del tamaño de un ratón!-

-Tranquilo, cuando tu te fuiste por el frasco...- Lcy empezó a explicarle-

**Flash Back:**

-Mira Natsu es muy Pequeño!-dijo Grey-…momento, mejor no lo cures, mejor así, de este modo ya no causara tantos estragos…

-Grey que dices!-Lucy lo rezonga y empieza a pensar…-Aunque de esta forma ya no entraras a mi departamento sin permiso….-se pone la mano en la barbilla y empieza a verle "el lado bueno"-

-Lucy! Grey! Que están diciendo!-dijo Erza.-Aunque…

-Erza!-ahora Mira los rezonga-

-Lucy..,-Natsu empezaba a abrir los ojos- que hago en la enfermería?...-La rubia se acerca a el y le empieza a explicar la situación.-

-P-por que estas tan grande?! Que te paso?!-

-Idiota! -gritan todos –

-Te acabo de decir, que TU-hace énfasis en la ultima palabra-Te reluciste de tamaño…-

-AYE!, y cuando despertaste,….lo primero que dijiste… fue… el nombre de ella..-Decía el gato azul volador entre risas (con las patitas en la boca, como en el anime)-Te gusta….-

-N-no…n-no es cierto…-Respondió con un notable sonrojo-

-Mira, yo y Grey nos vamos, tenemos que hacer una misión, dejo a Natsu a tu cuidado…-Dijo la pelirroja-

-Nos vemos Cabeza de flama….-

-Cállate cubito de hielo!-

-Ja!, te atreves a molestarme con ese tamaño?!-

-No importa mi tamaño, aun así te pateare el trasero!-

-Acaso están peleando?!-dijo Erza-

-N-no…-dijeron al unísono-

Después de esta conversación, Natsu volvió a dormirse y Lucy se quedo a su lado, conversando con Mira.

-Mira-

-Si?

-Cuando volverá a la normalidad?-

-Te preocupa… te gusta….

Dijo Happy-

-Cállate gato!-y lo golpea brutalmente-

-Lucy, Nose cuando pueda regresar a la normalidad, por lo tanto iré con el maestro…-

-Yo quiero ir Mira!-Lloriqueo Happy- No me dejes con este mounstro!-

-Neko…acaso quieres otro golp?!-Pregunto Lucy con un aura obscura envolviéndola ,junto a su puño amenazadoramente levantado-

-Mira! Sálvame!-

-Cálmense los dos, o invoco mi SATAN SOUL….-amenazo la albina-

-AYE!-gritaron ambos con un saludo militar-

-Bien, como decía, yo me iré con el maestro y Happy a lo de Poliuska-san por una cura,

Por lo tanto tendrás que cuidar a Natsu-

-Pero Mira!-Hacia puchero la rubia- no puedes pedírselo a Erza? O llevártelo con tigo? –NO!-Despertó Natsu-Todo menos con Erza!-

-Kyaaa!-Lucy grito sorprendida-Cuando despertaste?!-

-Mira, incluso soportaría quedarme con Lucy antes que con Erza!-

-Lo dices como si fuera una tortura…-Decía Lucy-

-Te gusta….-

-Cállate-Gritaron ambos-

-No te preocupes Natsu, Erza se fue a una misión con Grey.-

-Aaah…-suspiro el- Que alivio…-


	3. Chapter 3:El Comienzo De Una Odisea

_DE:NekoNaty29_

_Capitulo 3: El Comienzo De Una Odisea._

-Y qu e hay de Lissana?-insistió la rubia-

-Se fue con Fred-

-Y que tal…-

-Lucy… tan malo es que me quede con tigo?-

-Eeeh?-Le pareció no haber escuchado bien-_El se quiere quedar con migo?!_-Pesaba ella-E-es que pensé que no querías quedarte con migo..., como tu y Happy piensan que soy un mounstro…-

-Eso… es solo un juego…-

-Entonces Lucy?-

-Entonces que Mira?_

-Se puede quedar con tigo?-

-No tengo opción..-

-Si!-Festejo Natsu-

-Se gustan…-Dijeron Mira y Happy-

-N-no.. es cierto- intentaron decir Natsu y Lucy –

-Bueno, como sea, veo Natsu que estas mejor, crees que ya puedes irte?-

-Claro!-

Se pone de pie y le dice a Lucy que se acerque, ella obedece y lo toma en la mano.

-Lucy! Ten mas cuidado! Me esta apretando!-

-L-lo siento-

Lucy emprende su marcha hasta su casa como cualquier otra vez

_o_o_

Ya en la casa de Lucy:

-Natsu, ponte cómodo, yo voy a darme una ducha…-

-Yo también quiero ducharme-

-OK, cuando yo salga entras tu-

-Pero Lucy!...-

-Pero nada!-

-Soy muy pequeño como para ducharme, Me ahogaría…-Hace cara de perrito mojado-

-Eh!?-Intento quejarse, pero en el fondo no se quejaba tanto..-Y que quiers que haga?!-

-Que tú me bañes.-

-Estas loco!?-

- Por ahora, hasta donde yo se… nooo-

-Entonces me estas tomando el pelo?-

-No, solo digo que como a ti no te gusta que hula mal, y yo voy a tener que quedarme n tigo una semana, pensé que querías que fuera mas higiénico…

-Buen punto…-No tenía más alternativas-Esta bien, pero, primero me baño yo.-

-Pero Lucy…-

-Pero nada! Eres un pervertido!-

-Claro que no…-_solo con tigo_…-termino mentalmente la frase-

-Como sea, me voy a duchar, cuando salga del baño quiero ver todo tal y como lo deje…-

-OK-

Lucy fue a ducharse.

_o_o_

Media hora después ella salió del baño y se metió rápidamente en su cuarto, se saco la toalla y empezó a secarse, pero… se encontró con una "pequeña sorpresa"…

-_Lucy esta en toalla…es linda… rayos! Otra ves estos pervertidos pensamientos!-_Se decía el pelirosa-


	4. Chapter 4:Mini Problema1

_DE:NekoNaty29_

_Capitulo4: "Mini- Problema 1"_

Natsu sigilosamente intenta irse, pero la rubia lo justo antes de traspasar la puerta,

-Kyaaaaaa!-Grita horrorizada- Un ratón!-

Empieza a buscar algo con que tirarle, lo encuentra y se lo tira al supuesto ratón, el problema fue, que este supuesto ratón achicharro eso que le tiro (que resulto ser, nada mas y nada menos que una almohada), y finalmente se dio cuenta de que ese "ratón" no era un ratón, ya que al achicharrar la almohada, y Lucy recordar el pequeñísimo detalle que no estaba sola en su casa…

-N-natsu…, ah (suspiro) menos mal pensé que eras un… -Procesa lo sucedido, y en su mente algo hace clic- Momento… Natsu!?-Intenta cubrirse con algo, cualquier cosa, pero la toalla se le cae y queda totalmente desnuda...-

-Tranquila, no vi nada…-_Mentira, te vi toda... Rayos! Hoy acaso es el día de los pensamientos pervertidos!?-_Se decía Natsu-

-No te creo…-obviamente, quien creería algo así?-Ahora...LARGO!-grita finalmente-

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya me voy, solo cálmate…-

Natsu se va y Lucy empieza a hablar para si misma.

**Lucy POV:**

_-Mierda! Me vio desnuda! Maldita toalla!-_(hace una leve pausa)-_Mejor me visto…_

Lucy se viste con un piyama que consistía en un pantalón (algo hogaldo pero no demasiado, color rosa pálido) y una camiseta (sobre el ombligo, mas bien ajustada).

-_Ah…_ (Suspiro) _tengo que bañar a Natsu…un segundo… bañarlo?! Eso consiste en… en... el tiene que estar…que estar…desnudo…_-Se pone toda roja y empieza a imaginárselo_-Lucy! Desde cuando eres una pervertida!-_Se rezonga ella_-_

**Normal:**

Mientras la rubia rezonga consigo mismo el pelirosa intenta ir al baño y "escalar" el lava manos, pero no lo logra, todo lo contrario, había llegado hasta la pileta, pero esta estaba llena, el se cae y empieza una "feroz lucha" por sobrevivir, ya que con su pequeño tamaño, es muy fácil que se ahogue en una pileta, por lo tanto insiste en llamar desesperadamente a Lucy.

-Lucy! Auxilio! Me ahogo! Sálvame!-

Esta (Lucy) al oír los desgarradotes gritos de ayuda de su amigo, va inmediatamente a donde el estaba, para encontrarlo desnudo en medio de la pileta semi ahogándose.

-P-pero...p-ero... estas… estas desnudo…-y se cubre los ojos-

-No importa! Solo ayúdame!-pataleaba si parar-

Ella, rendida accede y lo ayuda, lo envuelve en una toalla de mano color celeste.

-Ya esta-

-Gracias-

-Lo que sea, solo vístete…-

-Pero no pude terminar de bañarme…-

- Y porque no me esperaste?-

-Porque estabas gritando como una loca…-

-Que!?-

-N-nada-_Lucy enojada es peor que Erza,…-_Tiembla-_ Nota mental: no hacer enojar a Lucy_-Pensaba Natsu-Me ayudas a preparar mi baño?-

-Esta bien..-

Lucy pone el tapón en la pileta (nuevamente), la llena de agua tibia y le da un muy pequeño trozo de jabon.

-Gracias-

-No hay porque, ahora, yo voy a prepara la cena, mientras tu báñate tranquilo, esta ves no te ahogues, cualquier cosa me avisas-

-OK-

_o_o_

Mientras Natsu se baña Lucy prepara algo de comer, y al terminar, ve a Mini-Natsu caminando hacia ella con nada mas que una pequeña toalla colgando en sus caderas; por lo tanto, hace que la rubia tenga unos pensamientos un poco...pervertidos?.


	5. Chapter 5: Empieza a Gustarme

_DE:NekoNaty29_

_Capitulo5: Empieza a gustarme…_

_-Natsu incluso de miniatura es condenadamente sexy…. Lucy! Nuevamente con los pensamientos pervertidos hacia Natsu?!- _Lucy tenía una "pequeña" discucucion con su conciencia-_No es mi culpa que Natsu tenga ese físico y me lo refriegue por la cara, aparte esta en MI casa…No importa! Eres una pervertida!... Claro que no!... Que si!... Que no!...Si!...No!-_Natsu interrumpe momentáneamente su discusión mental.

-Lucy-

-Eh?!-la había agarrado distraída-

-No tengo que ponerme…-

-…-_Esta desnudo! En mi casa! Otra ves los pensamientos pervertidos!...No...-_Pensaba ella-Ah, si, espérame aquí, yo vuelvo enseguida…-

-A donde vas?-Pregunto Natsu-Puedo ir con tigo?-

-P-pero estas…estas… desnudo…-Dijo finalmente, pero "bajito"-

-YY?-Pregunto idiotamente-¿Que importa?-

-Como que ¿¡Que importa?!-

-Lucy… cálmate…-

-Pero es que me sacas de quicio..-

-Entonces?, puedo ir?-

-No!-Seguía renegando ella-Vuelvo en 1hr..-

-Pero Lucy!...-

-Pero nada!-

Y tal y como dijo la rubia, Natsu no fue con ella, por cierto, Lucy se dirige a la casa de Natsu para traer unas ropas del y "acomodarlas", mas bien, reducirlas.

**En la casa de Natsu:**

-Ah! Alfil llego!...-Decía Lucy-Bien ahora a buscar las ropas de Natsu…

Ella entra (casualmente, esta vez al no estar ella con Natsu, no tiene la llave para entrar, así que, decide hacer lo que hace el para entrar a su casa, entrar por la ventana).

Luego de entrar se dirige al cuarto y se sorprende con lo que ve….

-No puedo creerlo!..-Decía ella con una tremenda cara de asombro-Aun esta todo ordenado!, pensé que ya iba a estar nuevamente dada vuelta!-

(Se acuerdan el capitulo y OVA que muestran que Lucy ordenaba la casa de este?, bueno, esto estaría sucediendo mas o menos… 4 o 6 meses después, por eso el tan gran asombro).

Después que recorrió la casa del pelirosa para comprobar que no solo el cuarto del estaba ordenado (casi se cae de espaldas por esto…), fue a su habitación (otra vez, es decir que volvió donde comenzó), Y de ai al ropero, tomo algunas ropas y volvió a sorprenderse por lo ordenado.

-Natsu tuvo que haberse golpeado en la cabeza…No… tal ves… solo tal ves… no sea Natsu y se un clon!, si! Eso es, de lo contrario sería imposible ver su casa, su habitación, su ropero, todo ordenado…-Estaba delirando, hasta que otra ves su supuesta" conciencia" la saco de esos pensamientos…-_Lucy! Debes volver pronto!, sino, la casa que estará dada vuelta será la tulla!...Cierto!...Haa! yo SIEMPRE tengo razón!...Claro que no!...Obviamente si!..No!...Sii!-_

Y así estuvo un buen rato…

**Natsu POV:**

**-**_Porque demora tanto Lucy?!..., si no vuelve pronto la voy a buscar… y si la secuestraron?! Y si le robaron?! Naa… seria imposible, se llevo sus llaves_-

Entonces voltea y no las veo, eso hace que me asuste y vuelva con los mismos pensamientos, pero justo cuando estaba intentando subir a la maldita ventana (que por cierto le diré a Lucy que la haga de nuevo, pero mas baja) llega Lucy, en un principio pensé que era un ladrón, pero después la vi y me quede duro con lo que vi, ella tenia todas (bueno, la gran mayoría de ellas); entonces le pregunto y ella me contesta.

**POV Normal:**

-Natsu ya llegue!-avisa la rubia-

-Si, te vi entrar, porque tienes mis ropas?-

-Ah, si se me había olvidado lo que iba a hacer…-Se voltea y busca a sus llaves, pero en particular agarra una-CANCER!-

Y aparece el cangrejo gigante.

-Que necesitas Eby?-

**Natsu POV:**

Lucy invoca al cangrejo gigante, y el la llama eby, Porque rayos la llama así?!empieza ser molesto….

-Cancer, necesito que cortes la ropa de Natsu..-

-Porque quieres que corte la ropa de tu novio?, Eby?-

-No es mi novio!-

Lucy grita demaciado…, Nota mental: No hacer enojar (mas de lo normal) a Lucy, y ciertamente, no se porque, empieza a gustarme que la gente piense que soy el novio de Lucy…..


	6. Chapter 6:Problemas2: Discusión

_DE:NekoNaty29._

_Capitulo 6: Problemas2: Discusión._

**Natsu POV:**

-Cáncer, corta la ropa de Natsu al tamaño de ahora-Lucy le pide al carnoso cangrejo que corte mis ropas…momento…Que?!-

-Como que cortar mi ropa?!-

-Lo siento Natsu, pero yo no pienso soportarte caminar por toda mi casa con esa pequeña toalla, Por cierto, de donde la sacaste?.-Estoy muerto.. sabia que tarde otemprano se daría cuenta… no tenia que haber cortado(mas bien quemado) algunas pantis de Lucy…-

-No se de que me hablas….-Que se lo crea, que se lo crea…-

-OK… no te creo.. Pero no importa, te lo dejare pasar…-Si! Me salve! No se dio cuenta!-Bueno, como decía, cancer corta las ropas.-

-Enseguida Eby-

Y no pude hacer nada, Lucy y el cangrejo gigante cortaron mis ropas, no se que tiene e malo que ande por la casa de Lucy con solo un intento de toalla…

**POV Normal:**

Cáncer se fue y ya son las 18:30, Lucy esta preparando la cena y Natsu se sigue quejando de que cortaron su ropa (ahora estaba vestido).

-Natsu!, la cena esta pronta!-

-….-No quiere hablarle-

-Como quieras, pareces un niño de 3 años por tu compartimiento!, no puedo creer que te enojaras por eso…-

-Y yo no puedo creer que me cortaras mis ropas…-

-Era necesario, yo no iba a tolerar tenerte en MI casa semi desnudo…-

-Pero no entiendo! Cual es tu problema!? Acaso no somos… no somos mejores amigos y compañeros de equipo?!-

-Si claro que lo somos, pero hay que poner ciertos limites… y mas si vas a quedarte en mi casa…-

-ahí esta, ese es tu problema!, nosotras a tus amigos!-

-Claro que los soporto!, no soporto que te metas en mi casa sin permiso! No soporto que tu y Hppy se coman mis cosas, que revisen mis armarios!-Estaba enloqueciéndose, y si no se calmaba iba a decir alqo que no quiere-Tu me molestas!-ahí esta, lo soltó…-

-Lo sabia…-Quedo hiper deprimido- yo ya no te caigo bien…-

Natsu sale por la puerta sin un rumbo fijo y Lucy intenta seguirlo y disculparse, pero el es muy rápido y sale corriendo

-Natsu!, lo siento… no fue mi intención…_No debí haberle echado todo en cara …ahora que ago… _-Pensaba ella- _T-tengo que ir al gremio… No están ni Mira, ni Erza, ni Grey, Ni siquiera Happy…_

Lucy no sabia que hacer, así que opto por ir a los lugares mas concurridos por Natsu.

Primero fue al gremio, luego a una plaza cerca de este y cuando termino todo su recorrido fue a la casa del.

_-No puedo creer que con el tamaño que tiene ahora Natsu corra tan rápido…-_Pensaba la rubia-

**En la casa del Pelirosa:**

-No puedo creer lo que piensa ella de mi…– se lamentaba el-

Entonces alguien toca a la puerta.

-Natsu! Abre, abre la puerta por favor!...-

-_Es Lucy_-Penso el-…-Estuvo a punto de abrila, pero decidio que lo mejor era ignorarla-

-No me ignores! No me obligues a llamar a algunos de mis espiritus! Sabens que soy capas!-Insistia la rubia-

-Has lo que quieras!-

-Paaf!-Se quejaba ella-Inccluso del tamaño de un raton eres igual de terquo!-

-….-

-Ah!, no me vas a abrir ee?! En ese caso…-buscaba la llave de taurus- TAURUS!-

-Ooh.. Lucy… tu cuerpo esta igual que siempre….Muuu-

-Callate y tira la puerta!-

Tauros obedece y la tira, luego Lucy invoca a Virgo para atraparlo, pero falla, después invoca a capricornio, este si lo atrapa.


	7. Chapter 7:Reconsilacion

_DE:NekoNaty29_

_Capitulo7:Problemas2: Reconsilacion_

**Lucy POV:**

Por fin gracias a Capricornio logre atrapar a Natsu.

-Idiota! Como vas a irte así?!-Le grite desesperadamente-

-…-No me contestaba (cosa que cada vez me desesperaba mas)-Porque viniste?...-A caso escuche bien?! Acaso dijo lo que oí?!-Lucy…porque me dijiste aquello?-

No sabia que decirle, el tenia razón, yo había estado mal…..

-Yo…vine a disculparme...-No se si esta bien lo que le dije...-Perdón por gritarte, perdón por cortar tu ropa…-No pude terminar de hablar porque cuando levante la cabeza (ya que la tenia baja por la vergüenza)Natsu estaba envuelto nuevamente(como cuando se había convertido en esa adorable miniatura)en una nube celeste azulada, cosa que no me agrado…

**Natsu POV:**

Lucy estaba diciéndome eso que tanto estaba esperando,…una disculpa...de repente empecé a brillar nuevamente y Lucy me dejo caer,(ya que estaba entre sus manos por mi pequeño tamaño) y empecé a sufrir una metamorfosis … -

-Lucy…?todo se …esta..volvie..ndo negro….-me desmaye-

**POV Normal:**

-Natsu!...-Lucy grito desesperadamente mientras ella se lanzaba para atrapar al inconsciente Natsu-

_**Fin!**_

**Perdon por tardarme en escribir este cap(ademas de hacerlo tan corto)**

**Saludos,att :NatyNeko29**


	8. Chapter 8:Todo A La Supuesta Normalidad

_DE:NekoNaty29_

_Capitulo8: Todo A La Supuesta Normalidad._

**Natsu POV:**

Desperté nuevamente en la enfermería, solo que esta vez solo había junto a mi una sola persona, era Lucy, mí querida rubia…momento…dije mi querida?!..No importa; solo había un pequeñísimo detalle….

-Natsu!-Grito Lucy al verme despertar, ella se veía algo agotada, al parecer había dormido junto a mí…-

-Lucy…te ves cansada…-

-Así es, ella estuvo hace tres días junto a ti…-dijo Polyuska(que quien sabe de donde salio), acaso dijo que estuve "durmiendo" por tres días?!-Y tu, te sientes bien?-

-A que viene esa pregunta?-Pregunte sin saber, pero entonces, al sentarme me di cuenta de algo bastante interesante…-Volví..Volví a la normalidad!-

-A si es Natsu.., ahora que despertaste me siento aliviada, voy a mi casa a darme una ducha y dormir un poco…-

**POV Normal:**

Lucy va camino a la puerta de la enfermería (mientras Polyuska se fue con Wendy a quien sabe donde), pero una mano la detiene….

-L-Lucy, no te vallas…yo quiero ir con Tigo…-Dijo con la cabeza gacha-aun me duele un poco la cabeza…-

-Y que te hace pensar que te cuidare?-Pregunto seria-

-Eto.. Es que yo pensé…que ..-

-No importa, igual esta bien, pero.. Este.. Yo me quería disculpar con tigo por todo lo que te dije…-

-No te preocupes, no fue nada.-

-Bien-

Luego de esta "rara" charla, ambos se marcharon, pero Natsu mintió al decir que estaba 100%, ya que al levantarse a detener a Lucy casi se cae, Lucy lo ayuda a caminar hasta que al llegar Natsu cae nuevamente rendido en la cama de la rubia, y esta le da un gran grito.

-Natsu! Qu rayos crees que estas haciendo?!-

-…-Se habia dormido, o eso creia ella…-

-Se durmió…(suspiro), supongo que lo dejare esta ves, ahora iré a darme un baño…

Lucy tomo un par de toallas y fue a darse un baño.


	9. Capitulo9: Todo A La Supuesta Normalidad

_DE:NekoNaty29_

_Capitulo9: Todo A La Supuesta Normalidad.(parte2)_

Lucy termina de darse el baño y se pone una bata color rosa; al salir del baño se encuentra con el "supuesto" dormido pelirosa.

-Lucy! Te tardaste en darte!-

-…-_A que se refiere con que me tarde?! Quien se cree?! Es MI casa!-_Pensaba la rubia, pero, Natsu no le dejo terminar sus pensamientos, ya que este ya estaba recorriendo su casa para "darla vuelta", cosa que hizo que cierta rubia se enojar…

-Natsu! Que rayos crees que haces?!-

-Eh?.. así, me voy a dar una ducha…-Decía mientras se desvestía-

-No te desnudes en mi casa!,además, Pide permiso!-

-Aaah!.., tanto problema por los modales?-

-Como que "problema por los modales"?!Es mi casa! Me tienes que pedir permiso!-

-Esta bien, me puedo ir a dar un baño?-

-No!-

-Ves! Lo sabia!, sabia que no me ibas a dejar!-

-Para que me dices todo esto, si ya te estas metiendo en mi baño?!-decía histéricamente mientras se tapaba los ojos..-Y ponte algo!-

-No grites tanto Lucy!-

-Ahh…(suspiro),No tiene caso discutir con el…_-además… ese cuerpo así se be mucho mejor…Lucy! Que rayos estas pensando!?...Pervertida!_-Se auto decía ella-

Después de todo esto, ya era (según Lucy) la hora de irse a dormir. Pero Cierto pelirosa no pensaba lo mismo…., así que, nuevamente estaban "discutiendo"(en realidad, parecía un juego de atrapada).

-Lárgate de mi casa!-

-No!-

-Que te bayas!-

-No!-

-Pero es mi casa!-

-No me importa , Happy esta con Charuru, así que estoy solo en casa, y si estuviera, no importa, porque paso mas tiempo en tu casa o con tigo haciendo misiones que en mi casa-

-….-Lucy queda sonrojada y dura, no sabe que decir ante eso-..-

-No vas a decir mas nada?, mejor, en ese caso…-se acerca a Lucy y la toma como a un saco de papas, ella simplemente gritaba y se quejaba en vano.-

-Bájame!-Decía mientras pataleaba-

-…-No le importaba en absoluto lo que le decía, solo tenia una única idea fija en la mente: _Natsu, que esperas para decirle que te gusta?!..Cállate conciencia!, no es tan fácil!... Como que no?!,Basta con que la beses!..Pero..yo nunca he dado un beso a nadie..Y?!, es Lucy!,la chica que tanto te gusta, la primera, por cierto..Cállate!.._-Mientras que Natsu discutía con su conciencia, Lucy seguía gritando.-

-Bájame pedazo de idiota!-

-…-El seguía en su duda-

-Acaso no me escuchas!?-Decía mientras seguía gritando y pataleando-Baja..-Fue interrumpida por unos labios.

**Lucy POV:**

-_Lucy! Natsu te esta besando!, no te quedes dura y correspóndele!..M-me esta besando?!-_

-_Sabia que no tenia que haberte hecho caso conciencia!Lucy no me quiere como yo la quiero..-_Pensaba equivocadamente el, hasta que, "algo" interrumpió esos negativos pensamientos…-_Ves idiota! Ha! Yo tenia razón! Si te quiere!...Como sabes eso!?...Eres estupido o que?!, sabes a veces me pregunto como una conciencia tan genial como yo puede ser tuya..Acaso no te das cuenta que los labios de tu amada te están correspondiendo?!..T-tienes razón!, ahora cállate para así poder besarla en paz y disfrutarlo…-_

Después de estar besándome por un incontable tiempo(es decir hasta que nos quedamos sin oxigeno), abrí los ojos y pude vera un adorable y sonrojado Natsu (Kya! Se ve tan tierno!),cabe decir que seguramente yo también estaba muy sonrojada, todo esto dejo de importarme cuando volvió a besarme, esta vez correspondí sin dudarlo, el me abrazo y yo a el, así estuvimos otro rato.

**Pov normal:**

Después del segundo beso, a ambos los envolvía un "incomodo" silencio…, hasta que el dijo algo…

-Lucy, yo.. perdón por eso.. pero no sabia decirte cuanto te quiero y lo importante que eres para mi…Antes qu nada, fue idea de mi conciencia..-

-D-de tu conciencia?!-Ella lo miro extrañada medio entre risas-

-Si, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, yo.. queria decirte que..que yo.. que yo…TE AMO!-

-…-Queda perpleja, no sabe como reaccionar, se queda así por un largo tiempo, formando así nuevamente ese incomodo silencio, hasta que simplemente , se le ocurre contestarle como el comenzó, con un beso.-

Al terminar este beso(que a ambos les gusto), ella recontesta con las palabras que Natsu queria.

-Yo también.-

-Tu también que?-Pregunto entupidamente-

- Yo también TE AMO.-

(Perdón por el largo retraso, es que estaba con algunos pequeños problemas personales, se los voy a recompensar con otro fic que ya tengo escrito y terminado, pero a mano, por lo tanto, solo tengo que pasarlo a la compu. saludos.)


End file.
